This invention relates to thermometer calibration.
In hospitals, for example, a fever thermometer is typically checked for calibration by immersing it in a water bath and comparing the resulting thermometer reading with the known temperature of the bath. A thermometer of the kind that detects temperature by sensing infrared radiation is typically calibrated by aiming the sensor at a black body of a known temperature.